Le perdant, De Verliezer
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Traduction de la fiction 'De Verliezer' de Noctua Ignifera. ...'Il y a des gagnants et des perdants. J'appartiens à la dernière catégorie'... Rogue est face à un choix difficile et revoit sa vie. OS


_**Le perdant, de Noctua Ignifera**_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Le reste appartient à JKR ou Noctua Ignifera.

* * *

Il y a des gagnants et des perdants. J'appartiens à la dernière catégorie.

* * *

J'avais cinq ans. Mes parents se disputaient – Encore. Mon père avait visiblement trop bu, et son visage était devenu rouge de fureur. Ma mère, une femme gracile, le regarda d'un air effrayé, sachant ce qui allait lui arriver. Pourquoi ne se défendait-elle pas, me demanderez-vous. Car elle avait la magie, et lui non.

Elle avait peur. Peur de trahir sa vraie identité. Peur de perdre l'homme duquel elle était devenue si dépendante. Oui, peut-être avait-elle peur de perdre son amour, ne réalisant pas qu'elle l'avait déjà perdu depuis longtemps.

Elle ne protesta pas quand son poing la frappa, pas plus quand, quelques instants plus tard, elle gisait sur le sol, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Même quand, à la nuit venue, elle était ramassée dans un coin, répandant une mare de sang sous elle, elle ne prononça pas la moindre syllabe.

J'étais assis au sol, et je la regardai.

J'étais celui qui perdait.

_Mon innocence._

* * *

J'avais onze ans. J'avais reçu la lettre de Poudlard. J'étais émerveillé, enthousiaste, mais surtout très soulagé. Je pouvais finalement partir. Peu après que je sois arrivé sur place, j'entendis que mon père était mort. Un peu plus tard, j'appris que ma mère s'était suicidée.

Je ne fus pas triste de la mort de mon père. Par sa faute, je m'étais senti seul et indigne durant des années. Mais la mort de ma mère me toucha profondément. Je décidai de lui faire un dernier hommage.

Mon entourage me connut comme le Prince de Sang Mêlé.

J'étais celui qui perdait.

_Ma mère._

* * *

J'avais quinze ans. J'avais des copains, mais pas d'amis. Les autres Serpentards ne me traitaient pas mal, mais je n'avais jamais l'impression d'être des leurs. Je me consacrai à mes études, et me dédiai aux arts noirs.

Je m'étais entre temps habitué aux brutalités, sorts, et menaces des Gryffondors. Surtout James Potter et son ami Sirius Black faisaient tout pour rendre ma vie la plus difficile possible. Chaque fois, je me jurai de prendre ma revanche, chaque fois je n'arrivais qu'à passer pour un idiot.

J'étais celui qui perdait.

_Ma dignité._

* * *

J'avais seize ans. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais amoureux. Toutes les murailles que j'avais bâties autour de mon cœur au fil des ans fondaient comme neige au soleil quand elle me regardait. Je n'avais plus le contrôle sur ma propre vie. J'étais sur la ligne de touche et regardais, impuissant, ma vie se dérouler devant mes yeux.

Elle a choisi Potter. Évidemment. Il était drôle, gentil, beau, et bon au Quiditch – en deux mots, tout ce que je n'étais pas.

Je me suis senti plus désespéré que jamais.

J'étais celui qui perdait.

_Mon cœur._

* * *

J'avais dix-huit ans. J'avais fini mes études, et avais enfoui profondément mes souvenirs. Il était temps de prendre un nouveau chemin.

Je me liai au seigneur des ténèbres. Il était puissant, et je voyais un futur mirobolant se dessiner devant moi. Finalement, les rôles allaient être inversés. Je ne serais plus cet exclus solitaire que j'avais toujours été. Non, je serais un homme qu'on regarderait dans la rue. Les autres auraient du respect pour moi, et m'admireraient. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ce que je devrais offrir. La première nuit, j'ai dû tuer une petite fille.

J'ai passé tout le reste de la nuit, couché dans mon lit, à pleurer.

J'étais celui qui perdait.

_Ma conscience._

* * *

J'avais vingt ans. Je n'étais plus l'idiot naïf que j'étais quand je me suis rattaché au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais devenu un tueur froid et vicieux. Mes sentiments étaient cachés derrière un masque de fer, et mon maitre vantait ma loyalité.

Un soir, quand j'entendis des fragments de conversation, je les rapportai aussitôt à mon maitre. Si j'avais su ce que j'allais provoquer… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tua James et Lily Potter et fut lui-même réduit à un esprit quand il tenta de tuer leur fils, Harry. Je vécu cependant dans l'hypothèse que lui aussi était mort.

Je me suis senti misérable. Je ne ressentais absolument pas de triomphe par rapport à la mort de mon ennemi de toujours. J'étais responsable de la mort de la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée, et j'avais détruit l'enfance d'un jeune garçon. Je savais pourtant ce que s'était d'avoir une effroyable jeunesse…

Je décidai que je ne voulais plus vivre ainsi et me présentait le soir même chez Albus Dumbledore.

J'étais celui qui perdait.

_Mon amour-propre._

* * *

J'ai trente-sept ans. Je dois faire un choix entre mon cœur et ma raison. Albus git au sol, gravement blessé. Il veut que je mette un terme à son existence. 'Pour le plus grand bien', disait-il. Il veut que j'aie l'absolue confiance de mon maitre. Car c'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'aurai un moyen d'aider Potter et de réparer mes erreurs.

Je dois tuer la seule personne qui m'a cru après mon changement d'opinion pour sauver la vie d'un garçon dont le père m'a terrorisé toute ma jeunesse. Que ce serait facile de fuir maintenant. Mais si je le fais, je suis mort. Ma vie entière n'aurait pas eu de but. Même si c'est si attractif, je ne peux pas agir égoïstement, cette fois.

Je sais que je dois le faire, mais je ne le veux pas. JE NE LE VEUX PAS !

Je le déteste pour ce qu'il m'oblige à faire.

Encore une fois, je serai celui qui perd.

_Mon âme._

* * *

Et voilà encore une fiction de Noctua Ignifera...

A demain!

Faenlgiec

Ps: Le petit bouton bleu... Oui, je sais, je me tais...


End file.
